fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Emily the New Girl
Emily the New Girl is the first episode of "Sodor High School: Thomas and Friends Tales". Synopsis As Thomas and his friends begin a new school year, they make a few new friends. Plot One warm September morning, Sixteen year old best friends Thomas and Percy arrive at Sodor High School ready for the beginning of their junior year when they spot 'Arry and Bert picking on a girl. While Percy goes to see what classes they're in, Thomas single handedly sends the two on their way before helping the girl to her feet; learning she's a new student, Thomas informs her that most of the student body is friendly to ease her nerves. As thanks, she kisses his cheek and and tells him her name (Emily) before heading in, with Thomas rushing to class after being left in a daze for a few minutes. Upon reaching the classroom, Thomas notices James, Gordon and Henry were once again sitting in the row behind him while Duck is telling Percy about his trip to see Great Western engines including the famous 'City of Truro' with Oliver. Gordon states that the City of Truro pales in comparison to the Flying Scotsman in terms of speed, which he should know as he's the "Master of Speed", though Thomas questions if that's why he rode his bike into a ditch, much to Gordon's embarrassment and Henry and James' amusement. As Edward and Toby come in, they're followed by two more people; much to Thomas' surprise, one of them is Emily. The teacher soon comes in to begin class, allowing Emily and the other student, Rosie, to introduce themselves before taking their seats in the only empty desks on both sides of Thomas, much to the ire of James. Just then, the P.A. turns on as Sir Topham Hatt, principal of the school, reminds the students (old and new) to follow the rules before directly reminding James not to give a repeat performance of an incident from the previous year, before calling Thomas and Emily to his office. It's not long before they're facing him and the assistant principal, Mr. Percival, who discipline Thomas for throwing rocks at 'Arry and Bert but tell him he's not in trouble. Sir Topham Hatt reveals to Thomas that Emily is his daughter and someone has been trying to get rid of him, which Thomas guesses is Diesel 10. Emily questions her father on why he would keep this hidden from her and he states he didn't want her to worry as he didn't seem too big of a threat; he explains Diesel was his assistant until he was caught stealing from the school and was reported hurting students, leading to his being fired and being placed under court order to stay away. Thomas then explains that two years ago, Diesel tried to attack the school but failed when Thomas and his friends intervened and his right arm was crushed and replaced with a robotic arm with a claw attached. Because he poses a threat to his family, Sir Topham Hatt asks Thomas if Emily can stay with his family for the time being and though surprised, he agrees but Emily is left speechless about the whole ordeal. At the end of the day at the bus stop, the two meet up with Percy who is officially introduced to Emily along with Toby, though Emily remains silent. James, Gordon and Henry soon appear with the former two being annoyed with Thomas for apparently being a ladies' man. When he asks what they're talking about, Henry explains that Rosie has developed a crush on him which takes him by surprise. As the bus arrives and James, Gordon and Henry get on board laughing over Thomas' predicament, Percy and Toby remind him of how they often make fools of themselves to cheer him up yet Emily remains unresponsive. After arriving home, Thomas learns from his younger sisters, Annie and Clarabel, that their parents have left on a business trip but have agreed to letting Emily stay and that her belongings have been dropped off. After three hours, everything is set up in the guest room and the girls take a break while Thomas prepares dinner. When he comes downstairs however, he finds Emily sitting at the kitchen table, crying into her hands out of misery over how suddenly her life has changed and fear of never going home again. Relating to being separated from family, Thomas assures her that once Diesel 10 is caught, she'll be able to go home but for now, their home is hers as well and he'll protect her, giving her a hug to cheer her up. That night, just as everyone was getting ready for bed, Thomas checks on Emily and finds her fast asleep hugging a stuffed blue toy bear tightly. Thomas smiled as he walked into the room, and tucked Emily in gently, trying his best not to wake her up. He carefully closed the door behind him and headed off back to his bedroom. Annie and Clarabel however wanted to hear their favorite story about the Magical Lady: "Once upon a time, a long time ago, a special gift was given to the people of Sodor. A magicial lady who could grant wishes and make the impossible, possible. For years, the lady lived happily, until an evil man came and tried to get rid of her, but using her powers, the lady was able to change the man's attitude, changing him from evil to good." "The two later settled down and had a couple of kids. Life was good until the day the magicial lady disappeared. Legend has it that she disappeared somewhere around Muffle Mountain and should anyone find her, she will grant them any wish." After seeing the two fast asleep, Thomas walked slowly out of their room, closing the door gently behind him. As he walked back to his room, he thought back over the entire day's events and upon remembering seeing Emily's sad eyes, promises to never let anyone or anything hurt her. Characters Debuts * Thomas * Emily * Percy * Rosie * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon * Henry * Edward * Toby * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * 'Arry and Bert * Mr. Percival * Bertie * Tidmouth Class Teacher * Oliver (picture cameo) * Diesel 10 (mentioned) * Lady Hatt (mentioned) * Dalton (mentioned) * Andrea (mentioned) * Lady (referenced) Cast Trivia * References to the TV series episodes, "Thomas, Percy and the Coal", "Off the Rails" and "Thomas and Bertie" are made, as is a reference to the special, "The Great Discovery". The latter is later mentioned at various pointa throughout the series. * Thomas' statement about Gordon ends up foreshadowing "The Alliance". Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Sodor High School Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction